Nothing Is As It Seems
by mercywriter
Summary: To save her nieces, Victoria Matthews has to find her way through the labyrinth. The riddles and perils of the labyrinth are the least of her hurtles. The goblin king, himself, might prove to be the greatest obstacle to her success. Jareth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Labyrinth, not even a copy of the movie, more's the pity, and I do not own any of the characters from the original movie. Victoria Matthews and her nieces are, however, my very own creation.

Enjoy the story. Or not. :) I've enjoyed writing it, and that's good enough for me. But if you do like it, I'd love to hear from you. If you don't like it, I'd like to hear from you anyway so I can find out what I can do to make it better. Constructive criticism always welcome. I've rated it T just to be safe, but you will not find any sex or foul language in my story. Maybe a hot kiss here and there, I mean, what's a good romance without at least one of those? But nothing more than that. Promise. :) Anyway, on to the story.

**Prologue**

Choices are funny things. In a split second, our entire lives can change simply because of a decision we make. What path should I take? What college should I go to? What career should I pursue? What man should I marry? Sometimes it seems we are given no options, but upon careful scrutiny, we can see how a string of choices led us to the point where we no longer had the power to choose.

Choices I made as a young girl would lead me down a path that, while I traveled it, made me sick with fear and self-loathing. I hated him, too. Or so I thought. But even that was a choice, one which I would eventually come to question the most profoundly of all.

**Nothing is as it seems**

Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled in the distance as I set two cups of steaming hot cocoa on the coffee table. I cast a worried glance at the window, hoping the storm wouldn't waken Baby Tory. "Tell me the story about Lady Emma and King Jareth," Emmy, my five year old niece, pleaded for the tenth time since I had arrived for the evening.

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing that silly story?" I shook my head and settled down on the sofa next to the little girl.

"No. The princess has my name." Emmy pulled her favorite blanket over her shoulders and lay her head against me. "Tell me the story, please. You promised."

"So you only like the story because the princess is named Emma?"

"No, Aunt Ria." Emmy giggled. "She has my name _and _she's beautiful."

I couldn't help but laugh at the child's candor. Some day, maybe, I would tell her how I had adjusted the story to make it more appealing to her. "Of course, you know she wasn't nearly as beautiful as _my_ Emma." I poked her in the side and delighted to hear the little girl squeals that ensued. Would I ever find the right man with whom to settle down and have children of my own to tease and pamper? I gave an inward sigh as the possibility for that seemed remote. For now, my brother's children would have to do.

"King Jareth stole Lady Emma's baby sister," Emmy recounted, "then fell in love with her as she ran through the maze to his castle where he kept the baby."

I chuckled. "So maybe you'd rather tell the story, huh?" I took a sip of hot chocolate and eyed my niece with eyebrows arched.

"I know it by heart."

"I know you do."

"You tell it." Emmy grabbed her cup and took a sip, leaving a sticky marshmallow mustache on her upper lip.

"Alright." I took a deep breath and began. "Emma was a normal girl who got tired of babysitting her baby sister who never stopped crying."

My mouth spoke the words, but my mind wandered back to my girlhood. Sarah Williams, my best friend, had first introduced me to the story of the Labyrinth and the cruel, calculating king of the goblins. We made up stories of the Underground and acted them out, taking turns being the lady in the labyrinth or King Jareth. Shortly after we turned fifteen, Sarah's stories turned ever more sinister and distorted, and I think she only played along because of me. Her heart was no longer in it, and I brought it up less and less until our fantasizing together stopped altogether. I couldn't give it up, however, and continued to make up stories of the Underground. Naturally, in every one, Jareth fell hopelessly in love with me. Only when real life finally took over did I put aside my childish fantasies.

"Emma looked through the crowd of dancers. Where was he?" The words flowed as my mind conjured up the surreal ball scene Sarah and I had imagined before she lost interest.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Emmy sit up straighter. For some odd reason, this was her favorite part of the story, too.

"He was near." I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Emma sensed his presence. Could feel his cool breath on her shoulder, yet she could not see him. And then–" A shrill cry from the upstairs bedroom stopped me in mid-sentence. "Oh, Tory." With a sigh, I scrambled to my feet and looked down at a disappointed Emmy. "Let me get her bottle ready, then I think you need to get yourself to bed."

"But you didn't finish the story."

"We'll finish it later."

"But I want to hear it now."

I hurried into the kitchen, Emmy hot on my heels. "Go brush your teeth and get into bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"But–"

"Emma Louise Garrett, please!" I snapped. "Just do as you're told."

With her bottom lip trembling, Emmy took two steps backward then turned and ran upstairs.

Guilt wrapped it's cold, suffocating arms around me. Now I would have to finish the story just to get back in Emmy's good graces. Why had I snapped like that? Raw nerves. But why? Simply because of the retelling of this story? It shouldn't affect me so deeply. I was now a grown woman, not a child of fifteen.

The baby's frenzied cries drew my mind back to the task at hand. I hurried to fix the bottle then ran upstairs.

Emmy stood in the doorway of Tory's room, sniffling. "I wish the goblins would come and–"

_No!_ I tried to scream, but only a choked gasp came out of my lips. The bottle fell from my hands and clattered onto the wooden floor.

"–and take you away right now!" Emmy finished.

It was just a childhood fantasy, I reminded myself. They were just words. But as the lightening flashed and thunder rattled the windows, my alarm grew. And then...

Nothing.

A sickening silence permeated the baby's room. I bolted past Emmy to the crib.

"Tory?" I yanked off the blanket only to reveal an empty crib. "She's gone!" Tears sprang to my eyes, and I turned on my little niece. "Emmy, what have you done?" My head swam. It couldn't be true. The labyrinth was only make believe...

Wasn't it?

"I'm-I'm sorry." Emmy backed away and began to cry. "I didn't mean it for real."

I grabbed fistfuls of my own hair and began to pace. "What do I do? What _can _I do?"

"I wish-" Emmy began in a shaky voice.

I whirled around and glared at her. "Enough with your wishing, child! You'll not change anything, now."

She cowered in the corner, her lips trembling. "I wish the goblins would come and take _me _away."

"No, Emmy." Heartsick and feeling more guilt than ever, I fell to my knees and hugged her tightly.

Thunder crashed as a jagged flash ripped through the sky. The window burst open. With a scream, Emmy buried her face in my chest. A great white owl flew in the window, straight at us. I tightened my hold on the child with one arm while warding off the charging bird with the other.

"I've got you, Emmy. No one will take you as long as we hold on to each other." I wondered at the truth of my own words. I had to believe them if I was going to fight.

The owl circled the room and swooped down a second time.

"Go away!" I cried. I scrunched my eyes closed so tightly my head throbbed. "This isn't real. I'm having a nightmare." But when I opened my eyes, I knew it was no dream. The shutters banged, the curtains billowed as wind and icy rain gusted in. The owl hovered in the middle of the room then vanished. In it's place, a long, thin shadow grew, engulfing Emmy and me in its darkness. I could feel my bottom jaw drop open. Shoved Emmy behind me in an attempt to shield her from whatever evil materialized before us. Emmy's little hands gripped at my pants leg, assuring me she was still there. Suddenly, the shadow filled out and took the shape of a man.

"Snickers and marshmallows!" I gasped and stumbled backward, tripping over a whimpering Emmy. "Run, Emmy! Get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I scrambled backward in an attempt to get on my feet. I had to catch up with Emmy and hold on to her for dear life. Collision with the wall stopped my progress. My head hit with a nauseating crunch, and the room began to swim. A few blinks later, my vision cleared, and there he stood in all his goblin glory.

"Jareth...you're-you're real."

With a sinister smile playing on his lips, he gave a grand bow. "The one and only, at your service, my lady."

I shook my head and swallowed hard. Exotic didn't do him justice, though it was the primary word running through my mind. A paradox. He looked nothing like I had imagined, yet exactly as I expected him to be. Tall, agonizingly thin, with an angular face framed by wild blond hair that made him look like some 80's rocker wanna be. He grinned and extended his black-gloved hand. It filled me with fear and, strangely, intrigue.

"There now, Victoria. No need to cower in fear. I won't hurt you."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have been acquainted with you for many years." He knelt and waved his hand in front of my face. "Allow me to help you to your feet."

I reached out, trance-like. As my hand made contact with his, a blast of ice shot through my whole being. He smiled, and in the semi-darkened room, I couldn't tell if it was kindly or evil. With a surprisingly gentle pull, he drew me up off the floor.

"That's better." He continued to smile, and I found I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. Worse, I couldn't seem to close my bottom jaw, which hung open like a farm gate on a rusted hinge. "It's all right." He let my hand slip out of his, and a comforting warmth that dulled my senses replaced the cold. Was he causing this? He raised his hand and pressed up on my jaw. "No need to gawk. I am very real, but I am not here to cause you harm."

I shook my head and my wits suddenly returned. Emmy! I whirled about, but she was not in the room. Of course she wasn't. I had told her to run, but now I had to find her. When I looked back at Jareth, he wore a smug grin. The sensations...they _had _been caused by him. I narrowed my eyes.

"You _are _smooth. But I'm stronger than you think." With one last glare at him, I bolted from the room and down the hall. "Emmy!" A quick scan of the child's room showed it to be empty.

"Emmy?" Panic I could not afford to give in to laced my voice. I grabbed the railing of the stairs to keep from falling and ran down as fast as I could go. "Emmy, where are you?" A flip of the switch for the living room lights proved useless.

"Emmy!" Tears pricked at my eyes and nose. "Please, Emmy. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It wasn't your fault. I know you didn't mean it." Could she be hiding in her closet? I groped my way back toward the stairs and crashed into a tall, thin body. I screamed as a pair of long arms darted out and wrapped about me.

"Steady," purred a voice of icy silk.

Fear and tranquility combined and clouded my thoughts. I wanted to lay my head against his shoulder and give in to the warm fuzzies warring for my attention. Yet I could not shake the feeling that I was on a mission to do something. What could it have been? Something important. Lives were at stake…A search.

Emmy!

I tried to pull away, but his arms held me in a vice-like grip.

"Let me go!" The more I struggled, the more he tightened his hold so that I thought I might be squeezed in two. His physical strength was otherworldly. And cruel. Out of pain and sheer exhaustion, I stopped fighting. "Please. I must find her."

"Calm yourself, Victoria." He kept my arms pinned at my sides. "It's no use. You won't find her."

My insides gelled. A renewed fear pounded in my heart and pulsed through my brain. Was he referring to Tory, or had he taken Emmy, too?

"Oh, don't look at me that way," he snarled and loosened his hold on me. "The child is already gone."

"No!" I gasped, and my legs gave out beneath me. My captor eased me to the floor without releasing me. My fears melted away, and all I could think of was my brother Nick. How would I tell him I had lost not one, but both of his children? I didn't think. Using all my might, I broke the king's grasp, went up on my knees, and grabbed fists full of the leather lapels of his coat. "Please. Oh what do I call you? Sir? Lord? Your majesty?" He arched his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but I went on before he could answer. "Of course. You're the king of the Underworld, aren't you? So your majesty–please don't take the children. I beg of you."

"My dear Victoria, it is already done." He smiled, and I thought it looked a little less sinister. Or was he just playing with my mind again?

"No." I shook my head. "Please let them go. Give them back."

"You don't understand." He stood, lifting me with him. "I was summoned by the little girl and I have done as she asked in both cases. There are rules, you know, and even I must abide by them."

"Please, show mercy. Take-" I sucked in a breath. "Take me instead. I will go with you and-and be your servant. Just please return the children to their mother and father." Tears now streamed down my cheeks as I looked up into the cold slits that were his eyes.

His mouth opened in a surprised _O, _his brow furrowed. "You would sacrifice yourself for the children?"

"For them, for my brother, for my sister-in-law. Please, your majesty. Let the children go. I promise I will stay in their place."

"You would willingly stay in the Underground? With me?"

"Yes, yes," I said impatiently. "Just please give the children back."

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, as if trying to see into my soul. I wanted to look away, feeling utterly exposed by his scrutiny, but I was powerless to move my head or even twitch an eyelid. Yet he could not see my heart. He could neither see into my soul nor read my mind, and I was not about to give him a clue as to what lay there.

He let out a weary sigh and turned his head to the side, victim-like. "Alas, you know not what you say. You have no idea the gloom and darkness of my world."

"Then just let the children go. Emmy didn't mean it. She didn't know what she was saying."

His head snapped back up again as his laughter rang out, cold and harsh. "I do not act upon what one means, but on the actual words one speaks."

I balled my hands into fists and beat them against his chest. "How can you be so cruel? Is there not even an ounce of goodness in you?" So this was why Sarah refused him in all of our later stories. She had done so for real! "I understand, now, why Sarah refused you."

All amusement drained from his face. He grabbed my arms, his fingers digging painfully into my flesh, and lowered his face so we were almost nose to nose. "Do not trifle with me, Victoria. I've been patient with you, but now you cross the line."

"Let me go," I said in a hoarse whisper. "You're hurting me."

His eyes flickered across my features, resting briefly on my lips. Oh, no I would not give in to that sort of seduction. I sniffed in air through my nose, closed my mouth in a taut line and glared.

"Ah, Victoria." He touched my cheek, but I pulled back. "Such passion. You could rule with me. What's the worth of two noisy little girls when you can have an entire kingdom?"

"No thank you, and no deal. I won't play into your games. I'm not a fifteen year old child. You give back the children, and I'll go with you."

"Very well. If you can find them, you may have them." He released me and stepped back, anger smoldering in his eyes. "We shall see if you are able to find your way to my castle. You have thirteen hours. If you make it, you and the children will be free. But if not..." He shrugged and let his words hang in the air.

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes saw the scarlet darkness of the world around me. The Underground. There before me, looking like some giant red brain, lay the labyrinth.

"Remember, you have thirteen hours to find your way through the maze. Good luck!" With a flourish and ringing laughter, he bowed and vanished.

For a moment, I crumpled to the ground and gave in to my tears. Why did I ever tell Emmy that stupid story? I sucked in air as if it were courage and pushed myself to my feet. Poor Sarah. Now I understood why she had stopped playing the game. She had seen the Underworld—and its king—for what it really was. What she must have gone through while searching for Toby. Sara had been so young. A disadvantage in mental skill, maybe, but a definite advantage in the area of physical ability. The labyrinth was filled with riddles, and I was sure I could reason through them. But did I have the physical stamina it would take? Emmy's and Tory's lives were at stake. I had to.

With one more determined breath, I sprinted toward the large door leading into the maze.

SB

Jareth hover-crouched above the wall near the entrance to the labyrinth, gazing down at his latest victim. Something stirred in his heart as he watched the desperation mingle with determination on her face. He'd forgotten the feel of a warm body in his arms. Victoria's scent, a mixture of peaches and vanilla, clung to him and filled his senses. He had enjoyed holding her, maybe a little too much. Could she be the one? Of course not. There was no _one. _Not for him. For a moment when he'd searched her eyes, he thought she might be. But she'd made it clear she only agreed to go with him in exchange for the children. That wasn't good enough.

"Ah, Victoria. Have you any idea the magic _you _possess?" For centuries he'd controlled his feelings, and now he had to fight them outright. Only Sarah had managed to break through a little of the armor he'd built up around his heart. The disappointment of her rejection had wounded him too deeply, and since then he'd not allowed himself even a twinge of feeling. How could he rule this dreary world unless he showed himself to be ruthless and cruel? Feelings got in the way. Worse, they hurt. He didn't want to feel. Better to be calloused and safe than aching from yet another rejection. This curse was almost more than he could bear, and he'd only born it all these years because he had hardened his heart against emotions. All emotions, of course, except for anger.

He closed his eyes and let the anger–his fortress, his safety net–fill his heart once more. He smiled. Ah yes, that was more like it. The lovely redhead running through his maze was the enemy. She must be defeated, and he could pull no punches in assuring his victory. This time there was no room for mistakes. He could leave no room for a repeat of the mistakes he'd made before.

"Sire." One of his henchmen huffed up beside him. "She's got the fairies on her side. Saved one from a spider's web. And she's just spoken with the worm."

Alarm speared through Jareth. He cursed. "That stupid little worm." He grit his teeth as his fingers balled into a fist."I had hoped she would waste a few more hours just trying to find the entrance." With a sigh, he shrugged. "Can't blame the poor fellow, though. He can't help himself, I guess. It's his nature to give folks directions." A grin twitched at the corners of Jareth's mouth. "Of course, we can be thankful he always steers people _away _from the castle." With a laugh, Jareth snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of dust and smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I thanked the little blue worm for his help as his words rang in my head.

"Not everything is as it seems in the labyrinth."

I would have to look at everything with a critical eye, make my choices carefully. Why hadn't I paid more attention to the details Sarah had given me? Even as I asked myself the question, my mind shot back the disturbing answer. Because I had been too busy making up my own details. Details that now only frustrated and agitated me.

"They were only childhood fantasies," I grit out. Fantasies I now had to put out of my mind if I was ever to find my way through the labyrinth in time to save the girls. Who knew he was for real?

"Be careful of dead ends," whispered the crystal voice of Eolyn, my new found fairy friend. "If you so much as blink, what was once a clear passage might turn into a dead end, and a dead end might become clear."

"Thank you." How could I not blink for 13 hours? Impossible, but I smiled and waved to her, grateful of her help regardless. I proceeded carefully, afraid of blinking and running into a stone wall. Still, I gathered some scrapes and bumps, grumbling with each new one I received at how the goblin king must be laughing at me as he watched me through one of his crystal balls. How many hours had I wasted with this? I didn't want to know. I just couldn't give up.

I came into a clearing where there were two doors. One was painted red, the other one blue. Over the blue door hung a sign which read, Pick Me. That was just too obvious. I sneered and reached out to open the red door.

"I–er–wouldn't go that way if I were you."

I jumped at the voice, oozing like oil over my ears, and turned to find Jareth close behind me. He grinned and leaned nonchalantly back against the wall. I forced a cool laugh.

"Oh? Why should I believe you? You only wish to delay me."

He bent forward, a little too close for my comfort. "I'm telling you, my dear, if you go through that door, you will fall down a deep, dark and dangerous hole."

"I believe this is exactly the door I should take. Just because you don't wish me to."

He shrugged and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine. If you want to go through that door, by all means. Be my guest."

"Wait a minute." For a split second, doubt assailed me. I had to reason this through. "You really don't want me to go through the red door. Why? Because it's the right one. That has to be it."

"It's your funeral," he mumbled.

"You're trying to confuse me, but it won't work."

He heaved a heavy sigh and pushed away from the wall. "All I'm saying is, if you take that door, you will fall through a deep, dark hole. If you survive the fall, you'll be greeted by a famished monster. He hasn't eaten in…let's see..." He glanced upward and counted on his fingers. "Oh, in about a year." He looked back at me, grinning.

"I don't believe you." With a haughty lift of my nose, I grabbed the handle for the red door, stepped through it...and fell right into a deep, dark hole. My own scream echoed off the narrow walls and filled my ears. I grabbed at air, desperate to catch hold of something to slow my descent. For what seemed hours yet mere seconds, I flew downward. Regret pulsed through my brain. If I died, who would save Emmy and Tory? They would be lost forever, and Nick would never know what had happened to any of us.

I came to an abrupt stop. My head spun, and muffled blackness surrounded me. The warmth of human breath on my face let me know I was still alive.

"You're all right. I've got you," whispered my tormentor. So maybe not human breath, but at that moment I didn't care. I threw my arms about his neck and held on for dear life. My heart felt like it would pound right out of my chest. He held me for as long as I clung to him, then gently set me on the ground once I loosened my hold.

With my arms still about his neck, I looked up into his face. "You-you caught me."

"Of course I did. I don't wish any harm to come to you. I told you what would happen if you went through that door."

His words were true, but the narrow-eyed smile hit me like a flash of lightening. I pushed against his chest with all my might. He staggered back, clearly taken by surprise.

"You wanted me to go through that door! You lied to me so I would choose the wrong one."

"Now wait a minute." He stepped up to me, standing up to his full height likely in an attempt to intimidate me. "I never lied to you. It was the right door, and I told you exactly what would happen if you went through it."

"Fine. Just know you won't fool me again." I turned my back on him. I couldn't think straight, not when he stood so close, his breath warming my neck. I looked to the left and to the right.

"The castle is that way." He took hold of my shoulders and turned me toward the right. I brushed his hands off of me.

"Like I said. You won't fool me again." Without another look at him, I turned the opposite way. I had only gone about four steps when I ran into a dead end. As I grumbled to myself, something slithered around my ankles.

I let out a most undignified squawk as another slimy something caught my arms. The scent of fresh, damp dirt filled my nostrils. The roots of some evil goblin plant were pulling me into the dirt. With desperation, I tried to free my hands.

"Let go of me, you demon root!"

"I told you to go the other way, but will you listen to me?" Behind me, Jareth gave a heavy sigh.

"Please. It's suffocating me." I gasped.

"Release her!" His voice rang out with authority, and instantly the roots let me go. Coughing, I fell to the ground at his feet.

"Ah, now this is a scene I could get used to." With a chuckle, he bent down and held out a hand. I glared up at him and, ignoring his outstretched hand, pushed myself to my feet. I stumbled, and he reached out to steady me, but I pushed him away.

"I can do this on my own, thank you." I brushed past him and ran in the direction he originally told me to go.

[SB]

Jareth watched her until the darkness gobbled up her lovely form. With only one way out and nothing to light her way, she would never make it out of the oubliette. He grinned to himself. This was turning out to be quite enjoyable. In just a few hours they would all belong to him. Well, the children would. But he had plenty of those. He wanted her. And if it took deception to make her stay in his world, then so be it. He couldn't hold her there, but if she thought she had no choice, she would stay. And that suited him fine.

He had to admit, she was lasting longer than most. Only one other had been as determined. Maybe he should be worried. Victoria and Sarah had been friends when they were girls. Maybe the same determination drove Victoria as did Sarah. On the other hand, he'd had years to make changes to the labyrinth and to strengthen his own powers, especially in the area of deceit.

With a chuckle, he squeezed a perfect crystal ball.

"Victoria, Victoria. It won't be long. Then you will be my own little play thing." He closed his eyes and sniffed in deeply of the scent of her that still lingered. If only she would surrender. It didn't matter. She was going to be his one way or another. He snapped his fingers and flashed away, back to the castle where he could watch her progress–or lack of it–in the comfort of his throne room.


End file.
